¿Te gusto o no?
by Boggartt
Summary: ¿Qué tan complicado es decir estas palabras a la persona que te gusta? Puede ser tan complicado como tu quieras. Aun que claro, si se tiene una imaginación como la de Eriol, las cosas pueden ser más divertidas. entren y descubranlo. Feliz San Valentín.


**Hola a todos.**

**Antes que nada, ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, son propiedad de CLAMP.**

**Aquí les dejo un fic por el día de San Valentín, no incluye ese día en ningún lado, pero podemos decir que es un regalo 12 horas atrasado sales?**

**ESpero les guste. A leer:**

**¿TE GUSTO O NO?**

El sol radiante por encima de sus cabezas anunciaba la hora con alegría, ya eran más de las tres de la tarde y, en el frío que días antes se sintiera en la cálida ciudad de Tomoeda iba desapareciendo poco a poco.

Otro día más daba por finalizado en cuanto a las tediosas e inservibles clases del instituto Seiji (porque, ¿de qué rayos pueden servir las raíces cuadradas, conocer la vida de Aristóteles y conocer el método de la pasteurización de memoria? R= ninguna).

Y como siempre a esa hora, cuando terminaban las actividades extracurriculares, un chico pálido, pelinegro (con destellos azules), ojos zafiro intenso, estatura de no más de 1.76 metros y que se consideraba orgullosamente inglés, se quedaba no a espiar, sino a ver a su mejor amiga salir de las clases del coro.

¿Por qué lo hacía? Lo sabía bien, pero durante mucho tiempo intentó evadir esos sentimientos, desafortunadamente, por más que intentó no pudo y lo que sentía fue creciendo y creciendo hasta que llegó a dolerle.

No muy a lo lejos pudo ver como una chica alta, de hermosa cabellera larga y negra y exóticos ojos amatistas, salía sonriendo del aula de música. De inmediato su corazón se aceleró alarmantemente y sintió la adrenalina recorriendo sus venas.

¿Qué qué le gustaba de ella? Todo, desde sus ojos que no lograban ser ni azules ni violetas, hasta su alma pura y libre de maldad. Si, estaba loco por ella, la quería demasiado. Esa chica había sido la primera persona que se había acercado a él cuando había llegado de Inglaterra hacía casi tres años, había sido su primera amiga y seguía siendo la más querida por él.

De ahí que hubiera intentado esconder sus sentimientos, sepultarlos con una gruesa pala de cementero al lado de una gruesa lápida y tal vez visitarlos el día de los muertos con un ramo de flores (o algo por el estilo), pero no, no había podido y eso lo frustraba.

-Hola Eriol – lo saludó la dueña de sus pensamientos con una radiante sonrisa.

-Hola pequeña – respondió el oji-azul controlando sus latidos.

-Oye, solo eres como cinco centímetros más alto que yo – se quejó ella dándole un suave golpe en el brazo que él exageró con una divertida mueca de dolor.

-Puedes tener cuerpo de una chica grande – _y vaya cuerpo_ pensó – pero sigues siendo una niña.

-Perdón señor madurez – le espetó rodando los ojos.

-No me ofendas – le pidió tras abrir despavorido la boca a modo de sorpresa – sabes que soy un niño chiquito.

-Lo sé – repuso divertida. Y es que tenía razón. Entre los siete amigos (Syaoran, Sakura, Yamasaki, Chijaru, Naoko, Rika y ella) habían visto las distintas facetas del joven inglés.

Eriol podía pasar de un chico completamente maduro a un niño caprichoso en solo unos segundos. Era un chico único. Tommy recordaba bien la vez en que él defendió a Naoko de unos brabucones que se burlaban de ella, o cuando ayudó a Rika con un incidente con su profesor "favorito", cuando peleó al lado de Syaoran; recordó también la vez en la que se había terminado su sabor favorito de helado y había hecho tal rabieta que la dueña se había apresurado a preparar más para qué él se calmara (y es que se veía tan adorable cuando se emberrinchaba). Y a ella la había defendido muchas veces de los chicos que la molestaban y la veían de forma nada agradable.

-Hoy estás muy linda – dijo de pronto regresándola a la realidad – ¿lo hiciste por alguien en especial?

-Estoy como cualquier otro día – repuso ella restándole importancia.

-No, te ves más linda – la contradijo él pasándole un brazo por los hombros – vamos por un helado.

-Quede con… Eitaro de ir por uno – dijo un tanto apenada. Esas costumbres Europeas que Eriol había traído consigo los habían sorprendido a todos al principio, pero después se fueron acostumbrando.

-Ah, ¿va a acompañarnos? – preguntó con cara angelical. No iba a permitir que Tommy saliera con alguien más, no, eso no. Y menos ese día.

-La verdad, vamos a ir solos – respondió la chica aún más apenada.

-Menos mal que vamos a ir solos porque él no me agrada – repuso el oji-azul con una mueca divertida.

-Eriol – intentó la chica, pero algo le dijo que esa batalla estaba perdida.

-Hola Daidoji – la saludo un chico rubio de ojos verdes, elevada estatura y tan cotizado como Eriol y Syaoran.

-Hola Eitaro, ¿vas a venir con nosotros? – se le adelantó Eriol con una sonrisa de suficiencia en el rostro.

El chico pareció desconcertado, no hallaba que decir, ¿Qué no se suponía que había quedado con solo Daidoji? Y ese chico inglés la llevaba como si fueran algo más que amigos.

-Se hace tarde, vámonos – dijo Eriol jalando a la chica para que caminara.

Ella solo pudo intercambiar una mirada de disculpa con el rubio que se quedó parado donde estaba observando como la pareja de pelinegros se marchaba del lugar.

-Eriol, ¿por qué hiciste eso? – le preguntó la amatista intentando mantener el paso del joven Hiraguizawa aún con la mano de él puesta sobre su muñeca.

-No debes salir con él – contestó el chico volteando a otro lado intentando ocultar su sonrojo – es feo, tonto y no te merece.

La joven Daidoji se quedó muda por la respuesta, el chico al que había dejado plantado era uno de los más buscados por el sector femenino y sus notas eran buenas, ¿qué le pasaba a Eriol? Desde hacía varios días lo notaba extraño.

Compraron los helados y siguieron caminando un rato más. La amatista no pudo evitar sentirse un tanto incómoda por la forma en la que el pelinegro la tenía agarrada de la mano, no es que no le gustara, al contrario, con Eriol se sentía bien y segura, él no la veía como muchos de los chicos la veían. Solo que esa vez era… diferente, como si presintiera algo.

Eriol estaba decidido, ese sería el gran día. Tenía que decírselo, decirle todo lo que ella le hacía sentir. Ya no podía esconderlo… escondérselo. Si, Syaoran lo había ayudado a convencerse:

_-Debes decírselo de una vez – le dijo el castaño detrás de él que observaba a la joven vocalizando con su maestra._

_-Mira quién habla – le espetó con dureza y diversión en la voz – el señor Me-tarde-dos-años-en-confesarme-a-Sakura-Daah Lee._

_-Si bueno, pero ya lo hice – repuso el chino ruborizado – y si tú no te apresuras, ella elegirá a algún otro chico, mira que recibe mínimo dos invitaciones al día._

Y esa había sido la gota que derramó el vaso. En ese preciso instante (cual bomba sobre Hiroshima) Eriol había decidido confesarle sus sentimientos a su amatista amiga y hacerle la gran pregunta: ¿Te gusto o no?

-¿Qué pasa Eriol? – le preguntó la nívea después de unos minutos de silencio – estás extraño.

-Es que yo… - titubeó, pero debía seguir, no se echaría para atrás no, estaba decidido, como que se llamaba Eriol Hiraguizawa que lo haría – quiero saber algo.

-¿Qué cosa? – cuestionó la joven Daidoji deteniéndose cuando él lo hizo.

-¿Te gusto? – lo soltó sin pensar (ya había pensado demasiado). Si, estaba apenado y tenía un extraño brillo en los ojos, y al voltear a verla sintió como sus tripas daban un giro brusco como si de repente quisieran cambiar de posición… pero ya lo había dicho.

-¿Qué? – preguntó incrédula la chica sin poder creerse lo que había oído - ¿por qué me preguntas eso?

-Porque… porque tú me gusta – respondió Eriol tomando un color carmesí en las mejillas… pero ya había empezado y pensaba terminar – y te… te quiero y… necesito saber si tu… sientes algo por… por mí.

-Eriol – no supo que más decir. Saber que ella era la chica misteriosa (porque sí, sabían que había una chica misteriosa de la cual su amigo estaba enamorado), saber que era ella la había sorprendido… y en qué medida – eres… eres mi mejor amigo y… y yo… no… no lo sé. ¿Cómo es que yo…

-Tú tienes la culpa de que me gustes – le espetó sin perder la calma.

-¿Yo? – cuestionó sin poder creer lo que Eriol, su mejor amigo, le decía – explícame eso.

-Fuiste la primera persona que se acercó a mí, la primera que me dirigió la palabra y me dio la mano – le enumeró el oji-azul acercándose lentamente a ella – eres mi primera amiga no solo aquí, desde niño todos los demás me huían hasta que te conocí. Sin quererlo has mejorado mi vida.

-… - ¿Qué decir? Cuando conoció a Eriol pensó que era un chico interesante y claro que recordaba haber sido la primera en acercarse a él. Pero había sido por amabilidad. Eriol se había convertido en su mejor amigo desde entonces. ¿Qué se suponía que debía hacer ahora que sabía que él había desarrollado un sentimiento más especial por ella?

-¿Te gusto? – cuestionó bajando la voz a la vez que ella bajaba el rostro. El oji-azul se apresuró a levantárselo con cuidado - ¿aunque sea un poquito?

La joven abrió la boca para decir algo, pero justo en ese preciso instante alguien los interrumpió.

-¡Tomoyo!, ¡Eriol! – la castaña joven Kinomoto iba a toda velocidad hacia ellos con su novio pisándole los talones - ¿qué estaban haciendo? – los cuestionó cuando llegó junto a ellos.

-Preguntando cosas, comiendo helados, confesándome, siendo interrumpidos en el peor momento – respondió Eriol moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro con los ojos viendo hacia arriba – sí que tu rastreador está activo cuando tu amiga te necesita Saku.

-¿Eh? – exclamaron los dos castaños al unisón.

Tomoyo estaba tan sorprendida como sus amigos (eso y sonrojada). Entre los tres intercambiaron miradas desconcertantes, la actitud del inglés los tomó a todos por sorpresa.

-Será mejor… que nos vayamos – dijo de pronto la amatista dirigiéndose a su amiga – prometí acompañarte al centro comercial, ¿recuerdas?

-Es cierto – gritó la esmeralda entusiasmada – vámonos.

Ambas chicas se fueron tras despedirse de sus amigos (más bien después de que la pareja de castaños se despidiera). Syaoran se quedó observando a su amigo un rato, se sentía culpable de no haber detenido a Sakura en un momento importante para el inglés. Clavó sus chocolatosos ojos en el níveo que seguía observando la silueta de las chicas y que, para su sorpresa estaba sonriendo.

-Si no lo sabes – se dijo el oji-azul sonriendo – lo averiguare.

_Con las chicas:_

-¡Te dijo eso! – exclamó Sakura con los ojos más que abiertos – no lo puedo creer, tu eres la chica misteriosa de Eriol.

-Sakura – intentó la amatista para detener a su amiga que hablaba de más – yo tampoco puedo creerlo.

-Y ¿qué piensas hacer? – le preguntó la castaña dejando de gritar para alivio de su amiga – digo, es Eriol – exclamó con ilusión, después de todo, ambos eran sus amigos y la verdad, se veían lindísimos cuando estaban juntos.

-Lo sé, es Eriol, mi amigo – puntualizó la nívea con las neuronas describiendo la palabra confusión en su cerebro.

-¿Te gusta? – le preguntó la esmeralda un tanto seria.

-Yo… no lo sé – respondió Tommy un tanto triste, no podía negar que Eriol era uno de los chicos más guapos y atractivos que conocía y había visto, por no decir lo increíble que él era, le gustaba estar con él, era agradable, simpático, inteligente, creativo, travieso… un momento, ¿qué rayos le pasaba? Estaba pensando en su amigo, SU AMIGO, su Eriol… ¿Su Eriol? Oh, rayos – no sé lo que voy a hacer.

_Al día siguiente:_

-Y entonces, Syaoran me dijo que Yamasaki le dijo que Chijaru le dijo que Rika le dijo que el profesor Terada le dijo que – seguía numerando Sakura cuando salieron de las taquillas de los zapatos – teníamos que…

-Tomoyo, ven rápido – le pidió Naoko tomándola por la muñeca y arrastrándola hasta su salón.

-¿Qué pasa? – preguntó la aludida viendo un pequeño aglomeramiento (especialmente de chicas) a la puerta del salón.

-Ve eso – le respondió la chica señalando el pizarrón.

_Tommy, ¿Te gusto o no?_

La frase estaba escrita a todo lo ancho y alto del pizarrón, con una pequeña firma al costado inferior izquierdo (Eriol).

De inmediato la chica vio al oji-azul sentado en su lugar (detrás del suyo), jugando con los pulgares y sonriendo con una disimulada sonrisa pícara en el rostro, volteando hacia la ventana. Se acercó a él un tanto titubeante mientras escuchaba susurros como: "que suerte tiene" ó "¿por qué ella?" y también "miren, le va a responder".

-Eriol ¿por qué hiciste eso? – le preguntó captando la atención del chico que pareció no entender a lo que se refería. Volvió al pizarrón y después a ella.

-Es que pensé que sería muy exagerado pintar la fachada de la escuela – respondió como si fuera lo más obvio – por eso elegí el pizarrón.

Por suerte para Tomoyo (y también para Eriol) sonó la campana y el profesor entró en el aula.

-Hoy veremos – comenzó el profesor que planeaba apuntar en el pizarrón, se detuvo de repente y tuvo que dar varios pasos atrás para ver mejor – ehm… ¿Eriol? – preguntó tras encontrar el nombre del responsable - ¿puedes explicar esto?

-Claro profesor – dijo el aludido poniéndose en pie (Tomoyo frente a él estaba roja como un tomate) – es solo una forma de libre expresión. Ante mi necesidad de adquirir un conocimiento que por el momento desconozco, me vi forzado a usar mi creatividad para intentar obtener respuesta.

-¿Lo logró? – quiso saber el profesor de (¿adivinaron?) filosofía ajustándose los anteojos.

-No por el momento – respondió el inglés haciendo lo propio con sus gafas.

-Mmm, por favor pase a borrar su… - dijo señalando el pizarrón – forma de libre expresión.

El pelinegro lo obedeció sin poner resistencia, hasta parecía divertido. Tomó el borrador ante los murmullos de toda la clase y las sonrisas indiscretas de muchos.

-No puedo creer que haya hecho eso – les comentó la amatista a sus amigas (que obviamente habían sido previamente enteradas de lo que había pasado).

-Yo creo que fue lindo – opinó Rika tomando su almuerzo para salir del salón.

-Si pues – comenzó Naoko desde la puerta – esto te parecerá aún más lindo.

Preguntándose que había hecho esta vez, las chicas se reunieron con su amiga a la puerta del salón.

-O no – dejó salir la amatista al ver lo que el oji-azul había hecho.

Panfletos, cientos de panfletos, panfletos de todos colores, cartulinas y anuncios pegados por todos lados, todos con las mismas palabras que tres horas antes rezara el pizarrón: Tommy, ¿Te gusto o no?

-Esto es increíble – exclamó la esmeralda con una sonrisa divertida en el rostro.

-¿Increíble? – repitió la pelinegra alarmada – ahora toda la escuela lo sabrá.

-Creo que esa fue la intención – repuso un chino llegando hasta donde ellas estaban con un motón de hojas coloridas en los brazos.

-¿Tú le ayudaste Syaoran? – le preguntó la joven Daidoji molesta.

-Claro, a cambio va a darme clases particulares de filosofía – respondió el castaño como si fuera obvio – no lo viste dialogar toda la clase con el profesor.

-No me lo recuerdes – le pidió la chica masajeándose la sien.

Eriol y el profesor se había sumergido en una plática filosófica sobre la atracción, el enamoramiento, las señales de estos, las ideas de los filósofos griegos tenían sobre ellos y un montón de cosas más. Claro, su nombre salió a relucir un par de veces.

-Eriol es divino – opinó Rika cuando habían llegado al patio tras recorrer los pasillos infestados de panfletos para la amatista.

-Gracias Rika – exclamó el oji-azul abrazándola por la espalda - tú también eres divina.

Todos los chicos rieron por eso, todos excepto Tomoyo que no estaba muy contenta con el inglés.

-¿Vas a comer con nosotros? – le preguntó Sakura reanudando la marcha.

-Nop, tengo otra cosa que hacer – respondió el oji-azul, dio media vuelta dispuesto a irse, saltó ágilmente al lado de Tomoyo y con un rápido movimiento le besó la mejilla para salir corriendo con una velocidad increíble (propia en él).

Tommy se quedó sorprendida por lo que el chico había hecho, la había besado de esa forma antes (por sus costumbres Europeas) pero esa vez, no había sido para saludarla. Se quedó un tanto desconcertada y sonrojada.

-¡Qué lindo es! – exclamó Chijaru a su lado abrazando a Yamasaki.

Tommy caminaba sola de vuelta a casa pensando en todo lo que había pasado; y es que nunca había pensado que Eriol llegaría a comportarse así con ella. Claro, en cierta forma el chico le gustaba… pero no sabía si era el tipo de sentimiento que él esperaba, ni sabía que tan fuerte era.

Estaba tan concentrada en sus cavilaciones que no se dio cuenta de que alguien la había tomado de la mano (desde quién sabe cuándo) hasta que lo vio a su lado, observándola fijamente con una sonrisa torcida en el rostro.

-Eriol – exclamó un tanto asustada - ¿qué haces…

-¿Quieres un helado? – le preguntó antes de que ella pudiera terminar.

-No, no quiero un helado – respondió la amatista un tanto cortante – quiero saber por qué

-¿Pizza entonces? – propuso sin perder la compostura por la actitud de la chica.

-No…

-¿hamburguesa?

-Eriol…

-¿Pastel de chocolate?

-No…

-¿Una soda?

-No Eriol…

-¿Un jugo?

-Oye…

-¿Dona glaseada?

-No…

-¿Malteada, café express, americano, capuccino, revuelto, mezclado?

-¡No!…

-¿té con crema, limón, azúcar, solo o acompañado?

-¡Eriol!...

-¿Leche?

-¿Leche?

-Oye, se me acabaron las opciones – se defendió él encogiéndose de hombros – vamos por un helado – la amatista pareció dudarlo. Eriol rodó los ojos – huy, no tienes que responderme hoy; vamos.

Y antes de que pudiera decir algo más, el oji-azul la jaló hasta la heladería que solían visitar a menudo. Y sin siquiera preguntarle que sabor quería, Eriol fue a pedir los helados mientras ella esperaba cerca de un árbol viendo el césped.

-No tienes por qué preocuparte – le dijo la suave voz de Eriol poniendo su helado entre el césped y su vista – cualquiera que sea tu respuesta voy a entenderla y no voy a dejar de ser tu amigo nunca. Solo relájate y diviértete con mis ocurrencias.

-… - no supo que responderle, solo asintió con la cabeza y tomó lo que el chico le ofrecía que, obviamente era su sabor favorito.

_Al día siguiente:_

La amatista caminaba un tanto cabizbaja hacia el parque donde solía encontrarse con Sakura para ir juntas a la escuela; tenía la cabeza echa un lío por lo que había pasado y aún más por lo que posiblemente pasaría ese día.

-Buenos días Tomoyo – la saludó una alegre esmeralda.

-Buenos días Sakurita – respondió ella con una sonrisa un tanto forzada (cosa que su amiga no notó). Debía estar grave si Sakura llegaba primero a algún lugar antes que ella – vamos.

Comenzaron a caminar hablando de cosas sin importancias y del hermano mayor de Sakura que insistía en llamarla "monstruo" y hacerla molestar por comentarios sobre las similitudes que tenía con esas criaturas.

-Juro que un día… - dijo la castaña cerrando el puño con fuerza frente a ella.

Se escucharon unos pasos que se acercaban apresurados hacia ellas, cosa que no les llamó la atención en lo más mínimo, podía ser cualquier persona haciendo ejercicio, o eso pensó la amatista, hasta que…

-¡Sakura a un lado! – gritó una voz sumamente familiar. Sin vacilar, la castaña se hizo a un lado y antes de que Tomoyo pudiera parpadear, Eriol la tomó de un tirante de la mochila obligándola a dar una vuelta completa mientras él se adueñaba de su bolso con una facilidad sorprendente - ¡nos vemos en la escuela!

-¡Eriol! – intentó la amatista, pero era en vano, el chico ya estaba muy lejos – rayos, ¿por qué tiene que ser tan rápido?

Llegaron a la escuela, que aún conservaba vestigios de lo que el oji-azul había hecho (cosa que no alegró mucho a la nívea). Entraron al salón donde, faltaba Eriol en su asiento, estaba la mochila de Tommy en su lugar y una flor blanca en su pupitre con una nota colgándole por un cordón rojo con una impecable caligrafía que reconocieron al instante: "Tommy, ¿te gusto o no?"

Para sorpresa de la castaña, Tomoyo sonrió por el gesto.

El día había sido muy largo, y para sorpresa de la amatista, no había habido alguna otra ocurrencia por parte del oji-azul.

El manto nocturno caía con una velocidad sorprendente sobre los habitantes de Tomoeda; agradable y desagradable para Tommy que, le gustaba la visión nocturna, pero no volver a su casa con poca luz en las calles. Decidió entonces, tomar un autobús.

Subió al transporte público sin percatarse de que alguien la seguía de cerca. En esos momentos, la chica tenía literalmente la cabeza en la luna. Se sentó en el primer lugar que vio desocupado y no pasó ningún otro pasajero para que el asiento a su lado fuera ocupado.

Tan solo el autobús se puso en marcha, el sujeto sentado a su lado comenzara a empujarla con el hombro. Ella intentó ignorarlo, seguramente era algún acosador y esos se cansaban si no les hacían caso. Pero el chico insistió e insistió; hasta que en un empujón un poco más fuerte que los anteriores la obligaron a girar la vista un tanto irritada para encontrarse con él.

Como ya era costumbre para él, Eriol se quedó hasta tarde para ver finalizado el ensayo del coro… para verla salir con su sonrisa en el rostro. La vio caminar con la vista perdida y encaminarse hacia la parada de autobuses. La vio abordar y sin pensarlo detenidamente, subió tras ella. Para su suerte, Tommy dejó un asiento desocupado a su lado que él inmediatamente lo tomó.

Al entrar en contacto visual, ninguno de los dos dijo nada. Eriol sonreía y ella se veía aún un tanto perdida. Regresó la vista al frente y así transcurrieron unos minutos del recorrido. Hasta que Eriol volvió a empujarla con el hombro, una y otra y otra vez, cada vez más fuerte haciendo que ella se recorriera en el asiento hasta chocar contra la pared del autobús.

Eriol siguió empujándola un poco más con una sonrisa torcida en el rostro al ver que ella comenzaba a sonreír. Ella por su parte ya se había dado cuenta de las intenciones del chico al intentar empujarla: estar más cerca de ella. Y si le cabía duda, Eriol recargó la cabeza en su hombro cerrando los ojos.

A Tommy no le importó el peso extra en su hombro, en cierta forma se sentía bien. Volteó a verlo y sintió algo extraño en la boca del estómago, Se veía tan tierno con los ojos cerrados y las mejillas teñidas de rojo, como un pequeño querubín dormido. Sin saber por qué, ella también se sonrojó.

Caminaron en silencio por un largo rato; pero no era un silencio incómodo. Eriol había tomado la mano de la joven (con un poco de resistencia por parte de ella) e iba sonriendo como si le hubieran dado un regalo adelantado de navidad.

-Mañana es la apertura de la nueva tienda de tu madre ¿cierto? – le preguntó el oji-azul cuando ya estaban cerca de la mansión Daidoji.

-Sí, ¿vas a ir? – cuestionó ella viendo como sonreía sin apartar la vista del frente. La familia Daidoji era dueña de una empresa de juguetes, tecnología y (por extraño que pareciera) una línea de ropa.

-¿Quieres que vaya? – preguntó el oji-azul haciendo un mohín de niño pequeño que divirtió mucho a la amatista.

-Todos van a ir, ¿por qué tu no? – le dijo la chica caminando hacia la puerta de su casa.

-Porque yo soy el único que pueden hacer una travesura – repuso él sonriendo con un brillo malicioso en los ojos. La chica se puso seria al instante, él no sería capaz ¿o sí? – nos vemos después – dijo acercándose a ella hasta besar su mejilla y para su sorpresa, la comisura de sus labios.

-Eriol – intentó ella, pero él se limitó a sonreírle, guiñarle un ojo y alejarse de ahí rápidamente.

_Al día siguiente:_

-Wow, esto es genial – exclamó Sakura al ver el tamaño de la lona frente a ellos.

En cuestión de minutos la señora Daidoji subiría al podio para revelar el nuevo departamento de la empresa Daidoji en el centro comercial de la ciudad. Habían tardado mucho las negociaciones, pero después de mucho insistir, la empresa había logrado que el centro les diera todo un piso para ellos. Era su momento de "gloria".

-Tu madre se ve imponente Tommy – le susurró Chijaru al oído cuando la mujer subía al podio.

Los chicos ponían atención al discurso de la señora Daidoji que hablaba un poco sobre la historia de la compañía. Eriol no se aparecía por ningún lado y Tomoyo comenzaba a preguntarse si llegaría o no, para ella era importante que sus amigos estuvieran ahí y por alguna extraña razón, su ausencia era… dolorosa.

-Y para no seguir aburriéndolos – risas por parte del público – los invito a pasar al nuevo departamento de Daidoji Corps – aplausos y más aplausos. La señora Daidoji recibió las inmensas tijeras cortando el hilo rojo y dejó al descubierto…

-Hay no, por favor díganme que no es cierto – les pidió la joven Daidoji tapándose el rostro apenada.

Una nueva manta igual de grande como la anterior con grandes letras rojas suplantó a la otra dejando a los espectadores con la boca abierta, divertidos y a otros extrañados.

_Tommy, ¿Te gusto o no?_

Los empresarios se quedaron embobados viendo la gran manta, como si estuvieran viendo un ovni o algo por el estilo.

-Chicos miren – dijo de pronto Yamasaki. Todos voltearon hacia donde él señalaba.

En medio de la manta, entre el _¿_ y la _T,_ algo se movía de vez en cuando. Los siete amigos se apresuraron a ir a investigar qué era eso (puesto que todos los demás parecían haberse quedado petrificados).

Los chicos pasaron por debajo de la manta, se distrajeron un poco viendo el interior de la nueva tienda pero luego recordaron lo que en verdad querían ver.

-Hola chicos, lindo día eh – les dijo Eriol diez metros por encima de ellos. Estaba de cabeza, colgado de un pie por una cuerda atada a la gran manta blanca – la verdad, no me molestaría si me ayudan a bajar.

-Eriol, ¿qué rayos crees que estás haciendo? –rugió Tomoyo entre furiosa y divertida con el chico - ¿cómo pudiste hacer algo así?

-Saben, ya cambie de opinión – les gritó el pelinegro – me quedó aquí un rato más.

-De eso nada – le espetó la amatista buscando las cuerdas de la dichosa manta. Sus amigos no tardaron en ayudarla.

-Déjenme aquí - les pidió el níveo nervioso por la reacción que Tomoyo pudiera tener con él una vez en tierra firme – en serio, es divertido.

-Yo te mostrare lo que es divertido – dijo Tommy en voz baja – Te encontré – tomó la gruesa cuerda que mantenía la manta y con ayuda de la navaja de Syaoran la cortó.

-En serio estoy bien aquí y… waaaaaaaaaaaaaaa – gritó Eriol cayendo más rápido que la manta descubriendo de este modo (por fin) el nuevo departamento de Daidoji Corps – auch, me rompí algo, no sé qué, pero me rompí algo.

_En la ambulancia:_

-Au, au, au, au – se quejaba el pelinegro a cada rozón que los paramédicos le daban en el brazo – duele.

-Creo que se rompió el codo – opinó el médico haciendo que el chico moviera el brazo provocando diversas muecas en su rostro – tendremos que llevarlo al hospital para asegurarnos.

-Odio los hospitales – renegó el chico poniendo mala cara.

-Y yo te odio a ti, ¿cómo pudiste hacernos eso? – cuestionó la amatista irritada, pero sobre todo apenada por haber provocado el accidente de su amigo.

-No estuvo tan mal, fue divertido – opinó su madre que había estado hablando con un paramédico hasta hace un momento – eres divertido Eriol.

-Mamá – se quejó la chica, ¿cómo su madre se comportaba de esa manera con ese tonto si le había arruinado la apertura de su departamento?

-Es la verdad Tommy, ¿quién hace lo que él hizo? – repuso la señora Daidoji acariciando la cabeza de su hija – aunque, lamento que te hayas lastimado.

-Descuide, yo me eh roto la pierna tres veces, torcido el tobillo otras dos, me rompí la muñeca una vez, y este dedo también – dijo levantando el dedo meñique de la mano izquierda (la buena) – o si, también tengo una placa de metal en la cabeza – sus amigos abrieron los ojos de forma alarmante - ¿qué? A mi padre se le olvidó ajustarme el casco cuando fuimos a hacer ciclismo de montaña. Pero fue divertido.

-¿Divertido? – repitió la nívea sin poder creérselo, mostrando una ligera sonrisa en el rostro, solo a él le parecería que romperse la cabeza era divertido – eres único Eriol.

-Y ¿así te gusto? – le preguntó con un gesto angelicalmente pícaro en el rostro. Tomoyo rodó los ojos al mismo instante en que una suave melodía en piano comenzó a escucharse en todo el centro comercial – y en mi debut me fracturo el codo, qué munga.

-¿Tu debut? – preguntó Naoko frunciendo el entrecejo.

-¿Escribiste esa canción? – siguió Rika parpadeando varias veces.

-Sipi, para Tommy – respondió el chico ruborizándose un poco, pero por alguna extraña razón hablar de sus sentimientos por la amatista ahora era mucho más fácil - ¿saben cómo se llama?

-Déjame adivinar – le pidió el chino divertido por las ocurrencias de su mejor amigo - ¿Te gusto o no?

-¡Sí! ¿Cómo supiste? – gritó el inglés con una radiante sonrisa, seguida por una mueca por haber movido el brazo.

-¿Ya te sedaron? – le preguntó la joven amatista con la cara completamente roja. El albino negó con la cabeza – llévenselo ya por favor – les pidió a los paramédicos que comenzaron a meterse en la ambulancia.

-Me fracturo el codo y me desprecias así – replicó el chico con cara de sufrimiento y tristeza en los ojos - ¿qué tengo que romperme para que me digas algo lindo?

-Las neuronas de creatividad – respondió Tommy cuando la ambulancia ya se había ido.

-¿Qué dices? ¿Acaso quieres que todos nosotros nos muramos de aburrimiento? – le espetó el chino caminando de vuelta al centro comercial.

_Tres días después:_

La joven Daiodji caminaba rápidamente hacia la escuela; ya era tarde y ella NO podía llegar tarde. Si tan solo no tuviera tantas cosas en la cabeza… el tonto de Eriol… seguía sintiéndose culpable por su accidente. En primer lugar, se había puesto esa manta para ella quedando atrapado quién sabe cómo, y en segundo lugar, ella había sido quien había cortado la soga para tirarlo. Suspiró resignada ante el recuerdo.

-Tommy – Eriol la tomó del brazo obligándola a detenerse. Tan concentrada iba en sus pensamientos que ni cuenta se había dado de que el chico estaba detrás de ella. Él solo sonrió ante su cara de asombro, sacó rápidamente el brazo enyesado del cabestrillo y le mostró lo que había escrito en él: "Tommy, ¿Te gusto o no?"

La amatista abrió la boca para intentar decir algo, pero la cerró y solo sonrió girando la vista hacia otro lado. El chico sonrió más por ese gesto de ella.

_Al término de las clases:_

Bueno, el día no había estado tan mal. Parecía que el golpe que Eriol había recibido lo había controlado permanentemente. O eso era lo que ella quería pensar. Después de todo, no soportaría que él volviera a lastimarse por su culpa.

Ahora estaba sola, todos sus amigos se habían esfumado con tan solo tocar la campana del último periodo. No estaba mal, por lo menos ese día nadie había resultado herido.

De pronto, la chica sintió un pinchazo en la cabeza, seguido de algo que caía por su hombro. Bajó la vista y se encontró con un avioncito de papel. Lo tomó y desdobló. Y supo al instante de quién se trataba.

En el centro y con una linda caligrafía se leía "Me Gustas Mucho". La amatista apenas y terminó de leer el mensaje cuando otro avioncito le llegó rozando por un lado. Lo tomó y esta vez se encontró con un dibujo bien elaborado de ella.

Otro avión con un nuevo mensaje: "¿Te gusto o no?", otro más con un dibujo de unas manos entrelazadas.

Otro avión con "¿Y ahora?", seguido por uno con un dibujo de un dibujo suyo en el salón de música.

La chica buscó el origen de donde llegaban todos los avioncitos y se asustó un poco al descubrir al joven inglés en la rama alta de un árbol, sentado y sacando los aviones de su cabestrillo, su rostro estaba adornado por una linda sonrisa que le hizo sonreír a su vez.

Así siguió abriendo mensaje tras dibujo por un buen rato. Debía admitirlo, Eriol era muy creativo, tierno y bueno dibujando. Sabía hacerla sonreír, hacerla sentir bien, era agradable estar con él.

Abrió un avioncito más para encontrarse con el dibujo más detallado que había visto hasta entonces. Era de una pareja unidos por los labios, no se tenía que ser un genio para adivinar quienes eran esos chicos.

-Me gustaría que eso fuera algo más que el producto de mi imaginación – le dijo el oji-azul detrás de ella, asustándola por su rapidez (un segundo antes había estado arriba del árbol).

-Eriol… yo… - comenzó Tommy sintiendo las mejillas ardiéndole.

-Tranquila, aún tengo algo más para ti – repuso el níveo guiñándole un ojo.

-O no Eriol – le pidió un tanto desesperada, ¿había más? – ya no.

-Oye – dijo señalándola con el dedo índice en tono molesto. Se apresuró a llegar hasta ella y abrazarla antes de que pudiera darse cuenta – una última ¿sí? Prometo que dejaré de molestarte si eso no hace que quieras responderme.

-De acuerdo, uno último – aceptó la nívea correspondiendo tímidamente el abrazo que él le daba. Nunca antes se había sentido así en sus brazos, ni en los de ninguna otra persona, tan protegida… tan querida. Tal vez, Eriol no necesitaba de ese último intento.

_Al día siguiente:_

Las clases ya estaban llegando a su fin y nada de nada había pasado. Tomoyo despertó creyendo que ese día las locuras de su joven enamorado terminarían, lo más probable era que se había equivocado. El oji-azul le había dirigido la palabra tan poco que temía que estuviera molesto con ella.

Sus amigos salieron rápidamente del salón para comenzar sus clases extracurriculares. Ella estaba aún más perdida que antes ante la indiferencia de su amigo. Tal vez y solo tal vez, había despertado deseando ver la ocurrencia de Eriol, pero solo tal vez.

Un sobre blanco cayó a sus manos como una pluma al viento. Lo tomó y extrajo de él un boleto para el cine. Vio el boleto unos segundos para después girar la cabeza alrededor. No había nadie.

_Mansión Daidoji:_

La joven amatista estaba tumbada en su cama cavilando todo lo que había pasado en las últimas semanas. No podía dejar de pensar en todo lo que Eriol había hecho, en lo que le había dicho, en su loco comportamiento, en cómo se sintió al ver su brazo enyesado; en todo lo que su amigo estaba despertando en su interior. Dios, no podía dejar de pensar en él.

Desvió la mirada al reloj que tenía al lado, faltaba una hora para que iniciara la función de cine. ¿Ir o no ir? ¿Realmente quería ver lo que el inglés había hecho para ella? No, lo único que quería era verlo.

Se levantó y con una velocidad de rayo (bueno, fue un poco más lento) se preparó para salir. Con el corazón latiéndole más rápido que nunca, llegó al cine con diez minutos de antelación.

Se paseó por toda la estancia varias veces; no había rastro de él. Estiró el cuello intentando ver por encima de todas las cabezas y… nada. Cabizbaja se recargó en una pared cerrando los ojos para descansar un segundo. Suspiró y levantó la vista para echar otra hojeada. De nuevo no estaba, pero algo frente a ella llamó su atención.

Se encaminó hacia la pared opuesta, donde pegado en un cartelón de la película de moda (que era su función), había un listón morado con un mensaje escrito en él:

_¿Qué esperas para entrar?_

Sin querer, una sonrisa apareció en su rostro. Caminó hacia la sala y de nuevo intentó buscarlo. No, no había rastro de él, pero si un listón idéntico al que había encontrado pegado a un asiento vacío.

_Disfruta la función_

Se sentó preguntándose si él la acompañaría. Las luces se apagaron y comenzaron los cortos. Sintió un poco de tristeza al verse sola ahí mientras los cortos terminaban.

La cuenta atrás comenzó…

_5…_

_4…_

_3…_

_2…_

_1…_

_Tommy, ¿Te gusto o no?_

La amatista se quedó boquiabierta viendo la pantalla. ¿Cómo rayos había podido hacer algo así?

-¿Quieres contestarme ahora o cuando termine la película? – le preguntó la suave voz del oji-azul abrazándola con un solo brazo.

-Eriol, ¿cómo… - comenzó la nívea agradeciendo que estaba oscuro, de lo contrario vería su rostro sonrojado.

-Un mago nunca dice sus secretos – repuso Eriol pasándole una charola con palomitas, refrescos y demás golosinas. Después se las ingenió para pasarse al asiento junto a ella – que sea después entonces – dijo lo suficientemente alto para que solo ella lo escuchara.

Se quedaron en silencio unos minutos. Eriol tomaba cada tanto un dulce e insistía para que ella tomara algo. Por la mitad de la película, el pelinegro comenzó a moverse más y más. Sus ojos se encontraron y él solo susurró:

-Mi chocoreto.

Y siguió buscando. Tomoyo lo ayudó a buscar y rápidamente lo encontró. Intentó llamar su atención, pero él estaba muy ocupado buscando. Se mordió el labio inferior y actuó sin pensarlo detenidamente.

Eriol buscaba mucho con la mirada. Entonces, ella le besó rápidamente la mejilla. Él se quedó muy sorprendido, abrió los ojos a casi desbordarlos y volvió a verla. La nívea solo le mostró el chocolate que había estado buscando. Lo tomó y sonrió como nunca.

Salieron de la sala sin intercambiar palabra alguna. Eriol se martilleaba la cabeza buscando que decir, pero era como si la capacidad de hablar se hubiera quedado sentada esperando la siguiente función.

-Eriol – comenzó la amatista rompiendo el silencio que se había formado alrededor.

-Ven – le pidió el chico jalándola de la muñeca sonriendo por su idea – entra – levantó la lona de un fotomatón. Ella lo miró interrogante y él hizo un puchero de niño pequeño implorándole.

-De acuerdo – accedió entrando a la pequeña cabina.

-A ver – se dijo el chico buscando un buen marco – me gusta este – eligió uno de corazón y se acercó a ella para caber mejor – sonríe si, uno, dos, tres – y antes de que la cámara diera el flashazo Eriol le besó la mejilla para estampar el momento en la foto.

Salieron del cine sin decir más. Eriol se hizo de la mano de su amiga sin réplica de esta, después de todo, ella esperaba algo así.

-Escuché la canción – de nuevo fue ella quien terminó con el incómodo silencio – es linda, gracias.

-Eres una buena fuente de inspiración – repuso él sonrojándose por admitirlo – vamos por un helado.

-No piensas en otra cosa que tú estomago ¿cierto? – le espetó ella sonriendo con nerviosismo.

-Como helado cuando estoy nervioso – le dijo él sonrojándose más – y cuando estoy feliz, molesto, triste, aburrido y…

-Todo el tiempo – le ayudó la nívea rodando los ojos.

-Me gusta el helado – aceptó él moviendo la cabeza – tanto como tú.

Tomoyo ya no dijo nada, sabía que pronto sería su turno de hablar y eso la ponía completamente nerviosa. Por lo que decidió guardar ese valor para el momento preciso.

Siguieron caminando por el parque con sus helados. Desafortunadamente para el oji-azul, o tomaba el helado o la nívea mano de ella, cómo odiaba haberse roto el brazo.

-Oye – dijeron los dos al unisón.

-Tú primero – le cedió la amatista acomodándose un mechón de cabello suelto tras la oreja.

-Sí, ehm – vaciló un poco, después tiró lo que sobró de su helado y siguió – lamento haber arruinado la apertura del departamento de la compañía.

-Ya no te preocupes por eso – le pidió tirando también su basura – yo lamento que te hayas roto el brazo, fue mi culpa.

-Si bueno, fuiste mala conmigo – repuso Eriol soltando una sonrisa torcida suya.

-Fue un accidente si – se defendió sonrojándose, a lo que él respondió con una mímica sobreactuada y una mueca divertida – ¿quieres que te responda ahora?

-Sería lindo – aceptó él volviendo a sonrojarse – ya se me acabaron las ideas.

-Menos mal – dijo Tommy suspirando exageradamente. Él solo sonrió por eso – Eriol, yo…

_Al día siguiente:_

Un par de amigas conversaban animadamente mientras entraban a la escuela con paso normal, por primera vez en varias semanas llegaban a tiempo. La pelinegra estaba poniendo al tanto a su amiga esmeralda de todo lo pasado el día anterior.

-Tommy, que bien que llegas – le casi gritó Chijaru a su amiga – tienes que ver esto.

-O no, ¿y ahora qué? – se preguntó alarmada.

Esta vez nadie tuvo que jalarla para hacerla caminar. Salió disparada hacia su salón donde, de nuevo había un aglomeramiento en la puerta. Todas las personas se hicieron a un lado para dejarla pasar y, con un solo pie dentro pudo ver de qué se trataba todo el show:

_Si le gusto_

No tuvo que preguntar más. Caminó hacia él que, despreocupado volvía a jugar con sus dedos con la vista perdida en la ventana.

-Eriol, prometiste ya no hacer esas cosas – le recordó la nívea al chico que sonrió al verla.

-Es que todos querían saber – le dijo él sinceramente – aparte, ahora los chicos dejaran de molestarte y mis fans se aplacarán.

-Eres incorregible – le espetó sonrojándose, claro el muy… tenía razón.

_A la salida:_

Una pareja de pelinegros caminaba tomados de las manos, hablando animadamente y aumentando sus sonrojos.

El día había sido largo, todos sus amigos habían insistido en que les contaran varias veces y con lujos de detalles todo lo que habían hecho el día anterior, por no contar al profesor de filosofía y todos los admiradores que ambos tenían. Por fin estaban solos.

-¿En qué estás pensando? – quiso saber la amatista luego de cinco minutos en silencio.

-En lo que haré para que me beses – respondió él sin rodeos como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo – se me están ocurriendo unas cosas muy buenas.

-O no, Eriol, lo prometiste – repuso Tommy alarmada intentando razonar con su (ahora) novio – deja eso ya.

-Descuida, verás cómo será… - Pero antes de que pudiera terminar la frase, Tomoyo lo cayó con sus labios. Eriol abrió mucho los ojos tensándose momentáneamente, para después relajarse y disfrutar de su primer beso (cargado de electricidad, unos 1000000000000000 volts se liberaron en su organismo) con ella – perfecto – terminó cuando se separó para tomar aire y hacer que sus venas descansaran de toda la adrenalina liberada en ese par de minutos.

-Creo que ya no tendrás que hacer nada para que te bese – observó la amatista sonrojada pero aliviada.

-Eso lo veremos – repuso Eriol con una sonrisa pícara en el rostro – dímelo otra vez

-¿Qué cosa? – le cuestionó la joven Daidoji viéndolo con el entrecejo fruncido.

-Que te gusto – respondió el inglés acercándose a ella.

-Me gustas mucho – le dijo Tommy sonrojándose tanto como el día anterior al decirle esas mismas palabras - ¿contento?

-No sabes cuánto – respondió el oji-azul besando su mejilla y reanudando su camino.

En ese momento recordó algo que su castaño amigo le dijo el día en que se decidió a confesarle sus sentimientos a su amiga:

_-Preguntarle si le gustas puede ser tan fácil como tú quieras._

Sonrió al recordarlo, tal vez se lo había complicado un poco, pero había valido la pena. Sí que lo valía. Ahora estaba con ella ¿o no?

* * *

**Y eso es todo, realmente espero que les haya gustado.**

**A por cierto, no se preocupen por la historia de un patito feo, desafortunadamente y como ya lo comenté con mi Snipper amiga, caí en un bloqueo creativo :( del cual espero salir pronto. Ahora si invoco a una reunión alrededor de una fogata para alejar los malos bloqueos :P espero asistan.**

**Bueno, esto es to-to-to-totodo amigos.**

**Nos vemos en la próxima.**

**ADIOSIN :D**


End file.
